Goodbye, Bones
by puravidaloco
Summary: Kirk is with Bones at the end of Bones' life. Companion piece to my other story, "Goodbye, Jim", but can be read alone. Disclaimer: I own nothing.


Author's Note: I felt a companion piece was needed to my story, "Goodbye, Jim". It is not necessary to read that piece first, but it is strongly suggested. In this piece: Kirk is with Bones at the end of his life.

It was quiet in the small room. Too quiet. Kirk shifted uneasily, leaning forward to rest his elbows on his knees. He clasped his hands together and rested his chin on them, staring at the prone figure on the bed. He sighed, "Oh, Bones…"

They were old men now. It was hard to believe, but they were. Kirk should have known it would come to this. Leonard McCoy was nearly ten years his senior. Kirk should have known Bones would be the first of them to go. It was (he heard Spock's voice briefly in his head) 'logical'.

And though the assumption was logical, he had never really expected to be in this situation, sitting at his best friend's deathbed, watching as his body gave in to his age. He was an idiot (he smiled faintly as he remembered all the times Bones had reminded him so), the idiot who ran headlong into dangerous situations, without thought or even a moment's hesitation. He remembered too many instances of waking up in sickbay, Bones standing above him, that familiar expression of exasperation, anger, worry, and love clouding his dark eyes. _Damnit, Jim!_, he would say then launch into a rant about being more careful, or less of an idiot, or something along those lines. Yes, he had nearly died many times, but Bones had always been there to patch him back up. As much as he liked to deny it, Bones was truly a miracle worker.

He sighed briefly, staring at his own wrinkled and calloused hands. "So did you just keep putting me back together so I could watch you die?" he murmured. The response surprised him.

"You never could let a man get any rest, Jimbo." Bones drawled softly, his eyes opening and focusing on Kirk. Instinct drove Kirk to movement, and he shifted from his chair to the bed, one hand gripping Bones' shoulder, the other moving to slide through the now-thin white hair. He _needed_ to touch his friend, needed the contact…while he could still have it. Bones sighed, letting his eyes flutter closed, enjoying the comfort. After a few moments of silence, he opened them again. "Where is Jo?" he asked.

"She's downstairs." He answered quietly. "Making dinner." Bones nodded. Kirk knew he had already said his goodbyes to his precious daughter. Joanna had emerged from her father's room in tears, but had put a hand on his shoulder. "You should be with him." she had choked, before making her way quickly down the stairs. He had gone in, grateful to Joanna for these last moments with his friend.

"You know, I love that little girl. I always have." Bones whispered. Jim nodded, squeezing his friend's shoulder gently. "I love my brothers too."

Jim started, meeting his friend's eyes with his own confused gaze. "You, Jim. And Spock. Your pig-headed self, and that damned green-blooded hobgoblin. A man couldn't ask for better brothers." Bones said, his voice just a little stronger. Jim suddenly wished for Spock. He needed his other anchor, the cool Vulcan standing at his side. But Spock had been on Vulcan II, and Bones would not let Jim call. "Don't make him leave Jim." Bones had said. "He's building a life. That should not be marred by my death." Spock had called a few days ago, to say hello, and when Jim had told him of Bones' deteriorating condition, he had immediately begun to arrange transport to Earth. Bones had snatched the communicator away from Jim (irritably and with surprising speed), and had managed (in a classic Spock and Bones argument) to convince Spock into remaining on his home planet. Bones had been smiling, when Jim returned from checking on the family and holding the communicator to his chin. When Jim had raised an inquiring eyebrow, Bones had merely said, "I always knew the hobgoblin was human."

Jim could feel the tears running down his cheeks as he squeezed his friend's-no- his brother's hand. Bones had said his goodbyes to his daughter, to Spock, and now, to Jim. He was finished. The moment would come soon. With a gasp he leaned forward, until his forehead was resting against Bones'. "I love you too, brother." Jim replied through the tears. Bones smiled, reaching up with a weak hand to grip the back of Jim's neck. "I'll be there for you too Jim, when you're ready. I'll come back for you. I promise."

They stayed like that for a moment, Jim's tears wetting both his face and Bones'. Then, very suddenly, Kirk felt the hand on his neck go limp as a nearly inaudible sigh escaped Bones' lips. Kirk pulled back, sitting up, feeling a sickening shock. Bones hand dropped into his lap. His face was peaceful, relaxed. He might have been sleeping. But Kirk knew, in the silence, that Bones was gone. His brother was dead.

He stood, carefully placing Bones' hand back on the bed, and stumbled to the door. When he pulled it open, he found Joanna standing there, fingers pressed to her mouth as tears ran down her cheeks. She pushed past him into the room, collapsing into the chair next to the bed with wail of despair. Jim turned, rushing down the hall to his guestroom in the house. He shut the door behind him, sank to the floor, and sobbed. Bones was gone. Jim felt as though his very heart and soul had died with him. He curled into himself, sobbing uncontrollably. Time passed, but he did not notice.

It may have been minutes, or hours, but the tears eventually stopped. He sat up, gasping, trying to regain control. He should not have lay like that on the floor, and his arthritic body protested every movement as he began to drag himself over to the bed. But he knew what he needed (despite what Bones had said), and he reached for his communicator lying on the bed. He turned so his back was resting on the side of the bed as he flipped the comm.. open and searched for the frequency he wanted.

"_Captain?"_. The cool, calm voice that chirped through the communicator soothed him, and he breathed a sigh of relief. Passing over his usual 'call me _JIM'_ lecture, he managed to gasp into the comm., "Spock…fancy a…a game of chess?"

Years later, as Kirk lay there in bed, Spock's cool hands grasping his, he knew his own end was coming. He lifted his eyes to the ceiling as smiled in pleasure. Bones was there, looking young, healthy and happy to see him. His dark eyes sparkled as he reached out hand to Jim. "I told ya' I would be here.", he drawled. Jim felt his heart lift as he greeted his friend, "Bones…" The good Doctor, his best friend, his brother had kept his promise, just as Jim had known he would.


End file.
